


at your service

by gschmitt



Series: when loqi and noctis are left alone together [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gschmitt/pseuds/gschmitt
Summary: Noctis is woken up by a horny Loqi. No, not under the covers, he'd be happy aboutthat- via text.Noctis' fingers gently brushed over Loqi's length, enjoying the sight of him slightly twitching beneath his touch."Go on,"he purred, his hands making their way back to his own length; stroking the entirety of it once. "Touch yourself for me."





	at your service

**Author's Note:**

> **[Make sure you read this with my style on! Everything else is default, except for the text messages]**   
> 
> 
> I don't know if it will work on phones - sorry about that. If you're on a computer or laptop and you still can't see it, maybe you have _'Show Creator's Style'_ turned off. If so, turn that on. If that's turned on and you still can't see it, then you may have to view this on another browser. I'm sorry! There's nothing I can do about that.

**_Ding!_ **

Jolting awake, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. He did _not_ appreciate being woken up. _Ever_. Unless it was an emergency. He was about to get comfortable and fall back asleep again, but as his heavy-lidded eyes quickly glanced at the now bright screen of his phone, he froze. Reading the notification over again, he was in complete shock. Clicking on the notification box as quickly as he could, he was brought to his messages, and even though he had eyes and could read perfectly well, he still could not believe what he had seen.

832-244-9871  
  
Your Highness, this is Brigadier General Loqi Tummelt. How did I get your number? Read the first sentence again.  
  
There are things I had wished to say during our last...meeting. Instead of wasting my time, and yours, I will get straight to the point. I'm in need of your services.  
  
Would it be appropriate to talk in person?  
  


He had to be joking, right? Of course he wasn't joking. _It was Loqi Tummelt_ —and no, he _did not_ service Loqi Tummelt. What an abhorrent choice of wording. 

Noctis was furious. First, his sleep was interrupted, and now, he couldn't get the image of Loqi's bright pink— _his sleep was interrupted_ , that was all. And he was struggling to get back to sleep, which was unusual for the Prince, as he had dozed off on pretty much every surface. He tried to count Chocobos at first, and then he went on to sing that annoyingly catchy Chocobo song that Prompto always hummed. But nothing worked. His eyes were still wide, although very heavy with the desire to sleep, and his mind kept bringing his attention back to _that_ day. 

Rolling over onto his back, he decided to do what he really rather not do. It had worked a bunch of times before, though, so it would definitely work now—especially with how unexpectedly hard he was becoming. 

Snaking his hand into the waistband of his shorts, he gripped his member firmly and wasted no time on getting the job done. Usually, he'd tease himself a bit; barely brush his thumb over the tip, edge himself one or two times depending on how tired he was, and change the pace. But he wanted to get it over and done with. And it was almost painful how he was trying to think of anything other than Loqi to get him over the edge, it was as if his mind was going against his own will. He was trying to think of every single porn he had got off to before, but all he could think of was how great Loqi's ass looked in regular clothing, and how surprisingly sweet he tasted when—

The thick, creamy fluid spilled onto Noctis' palms and fingers before he could grab a tissue to prevent any mess, and he was biting down on the pillowcase because even he didn't want to hear himself moaning. 

After he had cleaned up the mess properly enough that there was no evidence left behind, he grabbed his phone out of frustration and began typing out a reply. That wasn't enough. His own hands and imagination were not enough. He needed more, and _more_ was unfortunately Loqi. At first, he was going to say something snarky back, maybe make fun of his height, or something. But surprisingly, he wasn't in the mood for any teasing. He just wanted a release, and he knew if he teased, then Loqi would bite back, and it would just take longer to get what he wanted.

Typing his response in a hurry (he made sure to use proper grammar, as he knew Loqi would point it out), he hit the _'send'_ button with a yawn. Placing the phone under his pillow, he rested his eyes, only for a second, and waited for Eos' _most infuriating_ to reply.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Ding! Ding!** _

_Shit._ He fell asleep. And he was woken up, _again_ , by none other than holier-than-thou Loqi Tummelt. He started to think that maybe this wasn't worth it—his hands and imagination could do the job just fine and an orgasm wasn't worth it if he was to be pestered by someone with way too much attitude for their size, _but then he read the reply_ , and that thought disappeared _even faster_ than it came.

General Shorty  
  
Sure. If you could get my phone number, then you should have no problem finding my address.  
  
The door will be unlocked. I'll be waiting, Brigadier General.  
  
Fantastic.  
  
I am on my way. I advise you to not play any of your foolish games, as I think it would be best if both of us are not seen together.  
  


He had to stop his imagination from running wild, because he could already feel himself getting hard just thinking about it for a second, and he did not want to get another unbearable erection. His pride would be cease to exist if he couldn't cum in front of Loqi. _There was no way that was going to happen._ And he was going to cum. This time, it would be in his mouth, and maybe if he got lucky, _inside him_ , too. Ever since the last time they had met, as he was going down on Loqi, he imagined how it would feel to be the one in his mouth instead. It felt like a fantasy for a while, but now, it was within his reach. He wouldn't have to imagine it anymore after tonight.  

 

* * *

 

Around thirty minutes after he had received a reply from Loqi, Noctis heard somebody open his apartment door. He was still on his bed, as he was too lazy to get up or do anything other than wait. It was him, of course. He was surprisingly quick, though, and Noctis wondered how on Eos he got to his place so fast—he must have been on vacation in the area, or spying on him, like he denied doing the last time. It wouldn't be hard for Loqi to figure out which room was Noctis' as the layout of his apartment was far from complex. 

He heard the footsteps against the wood floorboards get closer to his bedroom door, and he could see from where he was sitting that a hand was placed on the doorknob, turning it. In came the one and only Brigadier General, donned in... _ridiculous_ 'commoner' clothing. Was this his idea of fitting in? He was dressed perfectly fine the day they unexpectedly met at the diner. He had a dark red flannel on, loosely tucked into ripped denim jeans that weren't even held up with a belt. The boots he was wearing looked like he had taken them from a lost and found box somewhere, and the hat...o _h for the love of the Six_. It didn't look too different from the hat that Cindy wore, but it was too large for his head and there was some stain that appeared to be a giant hundred-year-old coffee stain. It looked like a coffee stain, _but it could have been anything_.

"What _the hell_ are you wearing? That hat is just—"

"Oh, enough," Loqi interrupted His Highness before he could even mock him for his ingeniously crafted ensemble. "I had to wear a hat that was big enough to cover at least half of my face. My reputation must not be tarnished."

Noctis chuckled at that, lifting himself up on the bed so he was sitting upright. He noticed that Loqi was just standing awkwardly in front of the door, so he patted the spot next to him on the bed, and Loqi quickly shuffled over and made himself comfortable. "Good idea to not bring a belt," Noctis said. "No point in it, anyway. The pants will just be comin' off."

He was fast. Faster than Loqi had expected, judging by the tensing of his body as Noctis immediately latched onto his neck; teeth slightly nipping at the sensitive flesh and leaving spots of red in their wake. Before Loqi could even say anything, Noctis had reached his hand up to the top of his head and grabbed onto that _Six awful_  hat and threw it across the room. His equally awful choice of clothing was next, and His Highness was not polite at all; ripping the dark red flannel without any mind, causing most of the buttons to detach from their seam and fall onto the floor below. 

The moan that left Loqi's mouth was tantalising enough that it caused Noctis to groan and push him down onto the mattress; arms supporting his body weight besides Loqi's head. "This isn't fair, _Your Highness_. I am without a shirt, and you're all covered..." Loqi chided. _A great excuse to see the Prince's torso._  

Noctis complied to the blonde's whining, _a bit too easily_ , his hand reaching behind himself to grab at the neckline of his shirt; tugging it over his head and throwing it carelessly onto the floor. He relished in the appreciative glint he noticed in Loqi's eyes, and he took the blonde's hands in his own, placing it on his chest. He wanted to _feel_ him, his soft, warm hands against his cool skin. He wanted to see Loqi's normally stubborn looking features turn into something more curious, and infatuated. And he saw it, only for a mere second, but it was enough. It was one thing, to have Loqi pressed against a bathroom stall and moving against him; it was another to be on top of him, in the comfortability of his own room. 

"My Prince, you really are a sight to behold..." Loqi said, barely above a whisper. His hands softly trailed up and down the Prince's chest and torso, tracing the defined lines of his muscles.

Smiling, he leaned down towards Loqi, lips inches away from his own. "You know, you woke me up."  _Oh no._ His tone was dark, and as he lifted himself back up to his previous position, he made no effort to mask the smug smile gracing his face. "You're gonna have to make up for that." 

"What would you like me to do, _Your Highness?_ " Loqi asked, the apple in his throat moving as he took one deep gulp.

"Still have that attitude, I see," Noctis replied coolly. His hands snaked to the waistband of his shorts, and lifting himself up slightly with the support of his heels, he pulled them down to reveal a _very hard_ , beautifully bright pink member. He took his member in his hand, wrapping his fingers around the base and squeezing hard enough that Loqi could see the pre-cum forming at the tip. "You're going to be good, alright? You're going to listen to _your_ Prince."

Lifting one leg up, he got off from Loqi, ignoring the blonde's quizzical expression and unzipped his denim jeans, practically tugging them down his legs. Throwing them at any direction, he made his way to his white briefs, which now looked _painfully_ tight. He could see the outline of Loqi's cock, and he smirked as he saw that there was _already_ a wet patch—he must have been thinking a bit _too_ much on the way here. He hurriedly tugged at the briefs and tossed them aside, eyeing the way Loqi's cock bounced slightly as it was released from the tight cotton. It looked just like it did last time, of course, but it felt different somehow. Maybe the fact that there was no rushing this time, and both himself and Loqi weren't playing that stupid game of _I-don't-really-want-your-cock-in-my-mouth_ , because they really _did_.

Noctis' fingers gently brushed over Loqi's length, enjoying the sight of him slightly twitching beneath his touch. _"Go on,"_ he purred, his hands making their way back to his own length; stroking the entirety of it once. "Touch yourself for me."

Loqi's eyes widened once he processed the Prince's request, but once he peered back into his eyes—which were heavy-lidded and glassy and _so fucking mesmerising_ —he had no qualms with it. Soft hands slowly traveling to his hard member, he gave it one hard pump, and locked eyes with the dark-haired Prince above him. He was watching Loqi intensely, fingers tightening around his shaft as he saw the way the blonde bit his lip trying to stifle a moan. He loved this sound; the sound of himself and Loqi stroking themselves in unison. It was so lewd, _so erotic_ , and dirty. He could imagine the dirty looks he'd get from the others if they even knew he had spoken to the Brigadier General, and for some reason, that made these encounters all the more _hot_ for him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get enough of this—that once he had a taste of Loqi, he'd be insatiable. _And he wouldn't have wanted it any other way_. 

Noctis could tell Loqi was getting close, as his eyes were clamped shut and his legs were twitching slightly; trying to refrain from bucking into his hands. Calloused hands made their way to his softer ones, making Loqi's eye open in surprise. Without saying a word to him, Loqi understood—he stopped, and the grip on his length subsided. Before he could ask what The Prince wanted, he answered for him, "Go on— _suck it_."

Shifting onto his stomach, Loqi moved closer to Noctis' length. "I have never done this before, Your Highness," he said, eyes cautious and concerned.  

Instead of replying to him, his fingers weaved through his blonde tresses; an act of comfort. His fingers tightened as soon as he felt Loqi take him completely in his mouth. _Oh, for the love of the Six_. His mouth was so warm, and his lips looked perfect around his cock. He had never seen such a pretty sight before—Loqi's lips all red and plump, glistening as the light from shining through from outside covered his small frame. It took all of Noctis' self-control to not thrust his hips as hard as he could into the blonde's mouth; the sensations were other-worldly, unable to be translated into words. And when Loqi hummed in appreciation, the grip on his blonde locks tightened even more so than before as his head fell back, and he let out a lengthy groan.

"Ah, _for fuck's_ —" Loqi's tongue trailed the underside of his cock, reaching the pink tip and circling it, halting the various unholy words Noctis was about to unleash. He slowly swallowed the Prince's entire length, eyes staring at the Prince letting go and becoming lost in the sensations that _he_ was giving him. 

Before he could even issue a warning, or sign, Noctis was brought over the edge as soon as Loqi had somehow taken him deeper. _Almost all the way down his throat_. How on Eos did he learn to do that? _Was he practicing elsewhere_? He spilled himself into the blonde's mouth with a loud exhale, hips slightly thrusting so he could get _just a bit_ deeper, and feel _more_. He could feel how Loqi was swallowing every last _fucking_ drop, and the sensations were almost overwhelming. He thought he would have been embarrassed by how quickly he finished, but he wasn't, because it was _so damn good_. 

Loqi released the Prince's from his mouth with a _pop!_ and sat upright, grinning with pride at the sight of _His_ Highness; all dishevelled and out of breath. "You tasted exquisite, Your Highness."

The corners of his lips upturned, and Noctis abruptly placed his hands behind Loqi's neck and pulled him forward—crashing into his lips. He could taste himself on Loqi's tongue, and _yeah, he did taste kind of exquisite_. His tongue brushed against the other's, and he exhaled a shaky breath as he felt Loqi snake his arms around his waist and pull him against his smaller chest. _Gods_ , every part of Loqi tasted so wrong _but good_ and it was as if Loqi himself was Noctis' aphrodisiac. Just thinking about the Brigadier General made him _want_ —want more than he had ever had before.

Pushing the smaller man down on the bed, Noctis broke the kiss and grabbed a hold of his thighs, pulling him closer to his hips and lining up his member to Loqi's entrance. "I'm going to fuck you now," he said, biting down on his lower lip. Leaning over the bed and reaching towards the nightstand, he pulled what Loqi could finally see was lube (he was _always_ prepared) out of the drawer, and applied the product all over his length. If Loqi was nervous, he did a fantastic job at hiding it, because the only thing Noctis could sense was impatience, and greediness. He saw it in his narrowed eyes, focused on Noctis' hands, working up and down his length.

"You—" Loqi nodded before he could finish his question, "—ready?"

He entered him slowly; making sure to be as gentle as possible. And as his entire length was inside, Noctis swore he saw everything flash before his eyes—the meaning of life, _the Six_ , _everything_. Loqi was tight around him, and he felt _too fucking good_ , it couldn't have been humanly possible. All the years of training he had with Gladio paid off, because it took all of his strength to not pound Loqi into the mattress right then and there. He would have to be patient, and let Loqi adjust to the new intrusion. But Loqi always had surprised him, he shouldn't have expected any different. A loud _Move it!_  from beneath him snapped him out of his thoughts, and he grabbed Loqi's thighs and wrapped it around his waist, and with one soft roll of his hips, he begun to see stars. _An entire fucking galaxy, more like it._

His palms were gripping Loqi's waist as his pace began to quicken—leaving imprints of his fingertips and marks of light blues and purples—and his thrusts were growing deeper and harder; all prior gentleness and patience disappearing from himself and the small blonde beneath him. His hips were slamming against Loqi's, and the sounds, the _fucking sounds_ that were filling the room was something indescribable. The sounds were wet, and lewd, and _so loud—_ loud enough that he wouldn't be surprised if neighbours sent in complaints.

" _Ngghh_ —fuck," Noctis groaned, pace now frantic and desperate. "You're so fucking tight."

Loqi's brows creased together and his eyes slammed shut; the sensations growing too strong for him to handle. _"Please,"_ he cried out. "Please, Your Highness, harder— _faster._ " 

The Prince obliged, even though he was already quite fast and rough, and continued to thrust into Loqi at an unrelenting pace. He could _feel it_ , that warmth at the bottom of his stomach. It had now reached to the soles of his feet and the tips of his fingers. It engulfed him. It was _so_ strong, and _so overwhelming,_ he couldn't even stop the incoherencies from falling past his lips. His pace turned sloppy and frantic, and his fingers reached to the crown of Loqi's head and tugged on his blonde locks again; trying to grab onto something else to support himself from the _almost_ debilitating pleasure surging through every fibre of his being. The feeling took over every one of his senses, it was so powerful that the only thing he could possibly comprehend was how _fucking good_ it felt to be inside Loqi, and how _good_ it felt to hear him cry out in pleasure as he continuously slammed into his core without caring that it was past midnight and everyone on the apartment floor would be waking up to loud, unfiltered sounds. 

He spilled himself into Loqi—warm and thick—nestled into the crook of his neck. His head was still spinning, even as the pleasure eventually died down, and all he could see for a couple of minutes was _white_. Lifting his head up, he glanced at Loqi, only to see that he was looking right back at him intensely. Noctis was about to apologise, albeit in a way that didn't involve actually saying _'sorry'_ , till he glanced down at Loqi's stomach, which was covered with thick, white fluids. The Prince was _so_ enthralled, _so focused_ on the intense, overwhelming pleasure, that he didn't even notice that the blonde beneath him had come to his own completion.

"Did you like it?" Noctis asked, smiling slightly as he pulled his member out. 

" _Indeed_. As expected, Your Highness."

Noctis slumped into the mattress and stretched his limbs out, sighing deeply as his muscles relaxed and breathing calmed down. He would have dozed off then and there, _could have_ , but he didn't. He trusted Loqi enough to have his most private regions placed in his mouth, but not enough to go completely limp and unconscious. He'd probably steal something, _who knows,_ he couldn't be trusted in _that_ way. Just before he was about to ask Loqi to leave, as politely as he could, he felt an arm snake around his waist and a head fall onto his chest. _Oh, Gods_. 

"What are you doing?" Noctis asked, eyes wide and body tensed at Loqi's surprising act of... _affection?_ Appreciation? The Brigadier General just hummed in response, tightening his arm slightly around his waist. Rolling his eyes in defeat, Noctis pulled the sheets up and over their bodies, and decided that just for one night, he'd let his complete guard down in front of Loqi. _Just for one night._

Just before he was about to doze off completely, he heard Loqi speak up. "May I suggest we have these...visits...regularly?" He asked, quiet enough that Noctis almost didn't hear him.

...He didn't know how to answer that question.

Noctis assumed this would be a one-time thing. Well, he assumed that at the diner, when he was on his knees in the bathroom, sucking Loqi off. While he was texting Loqi at the beginning of the night, he assumed it would be _just_ a two-time thing—that it would never go further than that.

"You may."

**Author's Note:**

> I said this before, but I really, **really** fucking love Loqi and Noctis together, and I love writing them. 
> 
> I don't think I'm ever gonna write a multi-chaptered 'fic or anything, but I don't mind writing a bunch of oneshots, and making a series out of it. It's gonna be mostly smut, of course, because that's the good shit we all want, but _maaaaybe_ I'll try to write some actual, genuine feelings too? I dunno just yet. They're cute. That's all that matters.


End file.
